You Did WHAT?
by Romione and Hinny
Summary: When Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny, tell Rose, Hugo, James, Albus and Lily what they did in their Hogwarts years
1. Rose, SHUT UP!

**You Did WHAT?!**

**Chapter 1**

**What, Rose?!**

"MUUUUUUUUM!" screamed an 11 year old Rose Weasley. Hermione Weasley rushed into her daughters bedroom

"First aid kit, of ambulance?!" yelled Hermione, worriedly, her kids were known to get into trouble

Ron Weasley rushed into the room shortly after Hermione, with their son Hugo clinging to his leg

"What happened?!" yelled Ron worriedly

"Mum I don't need an ambulance, Dad I NEED a chocolate milkshake! It's an emergency!" shouted Rose

"Rose it's 10 'o' clock at night! What's wrong? Ron could you make her a chocolate milkshake please? And me a coffee?" pleaded Hermione, she hadn't slept in 2 days, the House Elf Rights Comittee was having a debate, she was finally off work for the summer.

"Sure Hermione, wait! How do you make coffee?" asked Ron

"You put one teaspoon full of coffee into a mug, pour hot water in and then add milk and stir" said Hermione impatiantly

"Ok, and what do you want Mr Hugo?" asked Ron

"Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans Daddy!" said their 7 year old son, Hugo

"No Hugo, but you can have a milkshake ok? Go and help Daddy make the drinks, ok?" said Hermione

"Ok Mummy!" said Hugo rushing out of the room and tripping, Ron picked him up and took him downstairs.

"Now Rose, why did you scream for me?" asked Hermione lovingly

"I'm scared Mum" whispered Rose

"Why honey?" asked Hermione softly

"I'm starting Hogwarts soon" Rose said into her mothers shoulder

"Oh honey, you aren't starting Hogwarts for 6 weeks" said Hermione

"But- what if I'm in Slytherin?" worried Rose

"It doesn't matter honey" said Hermione sweetly

"B-but-"

"No honey, it doesn't matter whatsoever to me or Ron. You'll have a great time at Hogwarts no matter what house you're in" said Hermione firmly

"It's true you know Rose" said Ron, coming into Rose's room, struggling with 2 milkshakes and a mug of coffee, Hugo ran in just after Ron, slurping a milkshake.

"1 milkshake for Miss Rose Weasley" said Ron handing Rose her milkshake " 1 coffee for Mrs Hermione Weasley, and a milkshake for, oh me"

Hermione laughed at Ron.

"What did you guys do at Hogwarts?" asked Rose curiously

"We stuck to the rules, and paid attention in class!" lied Hermione

Ron laughed "No she didn't! She was off having adventures with me and Uncle Harry, we faced a 3 headed dog named fluffy, had a fight with a guy name Draco Muffin, as we used to call his evil ass, that little git, and rescued the Philosophers Stone!"

"RONALD!" screamed Hermione

"The what?" said Rose

"It was this Stone that-"

"RON!" screamed Hermione " You can't tell her this stuff! She won't want to study!"

"Oh fine, good night Rose" said Ron kissing Rose on the nose "Come on Hugo, bedtime!"

Ron put Hugo to bed

"Ron I can't believe you nearly told her!" said Hermione in a frustrated whisper

"It doesn't matter, she's just like you, she'll stick to the rules, don't worry!" whispred Ron

"Well fine, don't forget, Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily are coming over tomorrow, take Hugo to the park so I can cook dinner, you remember what happened last time, that fire was HUGE!" whispered Hermione

"Sure" said Ron

They went to bed. Hermione had a lot of cooking to do tomorrow


	2. The Potter's Visit

**You Did WHAT?!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Potter's Visit**

There was a knock on the front door

"Rose honey! Could you get the door? It'll be Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny!" called Hermione from the kitchen

"Sure Mum!" Rose called back

Rose ran to the door and opened it, there was her Uncle Harry, her Auntie Ginny and her 3 cousins James, Albus and Lily

"Hi Rose!" cried Ginny she grabbed Rose and kissed her cheek

"Hey Auntie Ginny! UNCLE HARRY!" shouted Rose as she leapt at Harry, Harry gave her a hug and said

"Hey Rose! How are you?"

"I'm fine Uncle Harry, hi guys!" Rose said, rushing forward and hugging all her cousins at once

Ron came down the stairs,

"Hi guys!" said Ron, he had Hugo on his back

"UNCLE HARRY, AUNTIE GINNY, ALBUS, JAMES, LILY!" screamed Hugo, very, very loudly grabbing his fathers neck, he jumped off his dads back and flung himself at Ginny

"Woah Hugo!" cried Hermione who had just rushed into the hallway

"HERMIONE!" squealed Ginny

"GINNY!" squealed Hermione

They ran and hugged each other, they hadn't seen each other in 2 months, the Potters had been away on holiday for a while and they never really had the time, they all had jobs after all

"Come in guys!" said Hermione

They all went inside the house, and sat down on the sofa.

"Dinner will be about an hour" said Hermione "Wait a minute I haven't had a hug of my nephews and niece yet!"

James, Lily and Albus ran at Hermione and enveloped her in a big hug.

Hermione sat back down on the sofa, next to Ginny

"Mum? Can we all go to the park?" asked Rose and Hugo

"Sure, if Ginny and Harry say it's ok" said Hermione

"It's fine with me" said Ginny

"Ok then but James is in charge since he's the oldest and stay together ok?" Hermione told the kids

"Sure mum, bye!" Rose told her mother, they ran out the door

"So how are you guys?" Ginny asked Hermione and Ron

"We're fine, I've been up 2 nights in a row though, The Elf Rights Comittee are driving me mad" said Hermione laughing

"What happend 'Mione?" asked Harry

"Well you see the Ministry keep saying it's a waste of time the House Elves like to work, but the Comittee are saying it's not a waste at all, and I'm caught in the middle, because of Rons job at the Ministry, and yours Harry. Oh! Ginny how are your pupils doing with their flying lessons?" Hermione said all at once

"They're doing fine, well except Frank you know, Neville's son, he's exactly like Neville!" giggled Ginny

They all laughed, it was funny because Neville had become the laugh of the school when he'd fallen off his broom, well the laugh of the Slytherins, but when Neville found it funny, everyone was laughing for weeks.

"Oh, have you told Albus what we did at Hogwarts yet?" asked Hermione glaring at Ron

"No, we haven't but we were gonna tell him over dinner as well as telling Rose too" informed Ginny "Why?"

"You see, Ron here nearly told Rose, I thoughts she wasn't old enough to find out, but I was gonna tell her when you told Albus, otherwise she'd find out from McGonagall, she's have her eye on Albus and Rose, because of what we did at Hogwarts!" laughed Hermione

"OK so we tell them at dinner?" asked Ron

"Yeah they need to know, I mean otherwise they'll be wonderin' and ignoring their school work." Said Harry

"Yeah well, if Albus is anything like Ron and Harry, and Rose is anything like you 'Mione, they'll be asking Rose to do their work, and then technically they ARE ignoring their school work!" laughed Ginny

"Yeah!" laughed Ron

"Hey wait a minute" said Ron and Harry

Hermione and Ginny laughed for a while, untill they heard a ding in the oven

"Oh dinner's ready! I better get the kids, Ginny, you coming?" exclaimed Hermione

"Sure!" said Ginny

"Ron, could you get the food outta the oven, just pop it on the side for me?" asked Hermione

"Course 'Mione" said Ron

Ginny and Hermione set off for the park.

"So Ginny, how are we gonna tell the kids about what we did at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione

"Well we could show them some pictures and then tell th


	3. Telling The Kids

**You Did WHAT?!**

**Chapter 3**

**Telling the Kids**

**Sorry about the abrupt ending of the last chapter, my laptop got scrambled, when I dropped it on the floor, It's OK now but what it was supposed to say was "We could show them some pictures and then tell them the stories that go with them" Ginny suggested**

"Mmmm, Hermione, this would make even Mrs Weasley proud, I mean, Ron and Ginny's mum, not Angelina, or Fleur, or you for that matter, because your Mrs Weasley too... remind me, how the bloody hell did that happen again?" laughed Harry

"Shut up Harry" chuckled Ron

"Ok kids, remember you asked what we did while we were at Hogwarts?" asked Harry

"Yeah Dad?" said Albus excitedly

"Well we're going to tell you, after dinner, we'll also show you some pictures if you'd like?" informed Ginny

"Oh yes please Mummy!" exclaimed Lily

After dinner, they all went into the living room while Hermione went upstairs to get the photo album, from their 1st to 6th years at Hogwarts, she hated to admit it, but she was excited to look at the old photo album and tell her children about their wonderful times, not all of them were defeating Voldemort, there were also great times that normal teenagers would have had with their best friends.

"Ok, guys, you need to be careful with these photo's they're very precious to Ron, Harry, Ginny and I!" warned Hermione, specifically to James and Hugo

Ron took out a photo from their first year, it was one of his favourites, it was of him, Harry and Hermione. Harry was in the middle with his arms around Ron and Hermione, they were outside of the greenhouses.

"This one was from our first year, Ginny wasn't at Hogwarts at the time" informed Harry

"Where were you?" asked a curious Rose

"We were outside of greenhouse 2, where Neville works, he told me he'd be teaching Rose and Albus, did he teach you last year, James?" asked Hermione kindly

"Yeah, he's pretty cool" said the 12 year old, who's mind was elsewhere as he was looking at a photo from Hermione, Ron and Harry's 2nd year and Ginny's 1st, they were all by the Womping Willow, Ron had his head on Hermione's lap, while Hermione rolled her eyes, Harry was just staring at Ginny who was trying to catch a dandelion clock

"OooooOooo dad! You were sooo checking out mum!" laughed James, he reminded the adults of Fred and George.

Hermione picked up one of her personal favourite photo's, it was from their 3rd year, Madame Rosmerta, had just been given a muggle artefact, it was a photo booth, Hermione and Harry were showing Ron how it worked, so they went in and did some pictures, the first one was just the 3 of them smiling, the second photo was all of them upside down, the 3rd they were all poking out their tounges and finally, Ron and Harry had ambushed Hermione and both planted kisses on her cheeks, Hermione was rolling her eyes in the middle.

"OooooOooo" giggled all the kids dramatically as well as Ginny

"We were just best friends, calm yourselves!" laughed Ron

"You two were so immature!" said Hermione only half amused and half embarrassed

"Who is that, mum?" asked Rose who was looking at a girl of about fourteen, who looked beautiful in a periwinkle blue dress, with her brown hair tied back into an elegant bun, she was dancing with what looked like the Quidditch coach Viktor Krum!

"That Rose, is your mother!" Ginny told Rose, who's mouth dropped open, as well as the other kids

"You looked beautiful mum!" exclaimed Rose breathlessly, she'd seen her mother all dressed up to go to parties and she always looked lovely then, but here she just looked breathtaking.

"That was the day I fell in love with Hermione" Ron informed the others.

"Awwwww!" cooed Lily and Rose

"EWWWW!" screamed James, Albus and Hugo

"It was the day I fell for Ginny, too" Harry exclaimed

"Awwwww!" cooed Lily and Rose again

"EWWWWW!" exclaimed the boys once more

Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes, while Harry and Ron laughed.

"Ok shall we tell you some Hogwarts stories?" asked Hermione


	4. Hogwarts Stories

**You Did WHAT?!**

**Chapter 3**

**Hogwarts Stories**

**This chapter is dedicated to... nerdgirl07! YAY! My first reviewer on this account! Thanks nerdgirl07! Now, let's get into the story!**

"YES PLEASE!" screamed all the kids

"Ok, ok, calm down!" cried Ginny

"Ok Mum!" giggled Lily, she was terribly excited, she desperately wanted to know what her parents, and Aunt and Uncle, got up too!

"Um ok, umm, Oh yeah, well when we were in our first year, we had a Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher named Professor Quirrel, at the Halloween feast, he let a troll into the castle, he came in screaming 'TROLL, TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! Thought you ought to know' and then he fainted, anyway, I was in the girls toilets, I was crying, because of something that Ron said" said Hermione glaring at Ron "The troll was walking towards the toilets I was in, Harry and Ron realised I was in the toilets and rushed down to save me, they burst into the toilets, and attacked to troll, Harry shoved his wand up its nose and Ron used 'Wingardium Leviosa' and raised its club, high into the air, and dropped it on the trolls head, it was knocked unconscious, and well I took the blame for them."

"Woah, COOL!" exclaimed the kids excitedly, Ron and Harry were sooo brave!

"What else?" wondered Harry "Oh! Well in our second year, everyone started getting petrified, which is when you get turned into a breathing statue, sort of, you're alive but you cannot move, you can't talk and you can't see. Anyway, everyone started getting petrified, Hermione, was one of them, so all this writing appeared on the wall, written in blood, the first message said 'Enemies of the heir, beware, the Chamber of Secrets has been opened', Ginny, was taken into the chamber, by a Basilisk, a great big snake, if you look into a Basilisk's eyes, you die. Hermione didn't look it directly into it's eyes, she saw them through a mirror. Well Ron and I fought the Basilisk and saved Hermione and Ginny!" said Harry, deliberately leaving out the part that told them that Ginny was technically the heir of Slytherin.

"Ok, guy's we'll tell you the rest of the stories tomorrow, it's getting late, Harry, Ginny would you like to stay overnight we can tell the kids the rest of the stories tomorrow?" asked Hermione

"Uh sure, thanks 'Mione" answered Harry

"Ok, Lily you sleep in Rose's room, I'll conjure you up a bed, James and Al, in Hugo's room and I'll conjure you two bed's too, Ginny and Harry, you can sleep in the guest bedroom" smiled Hermione as she went upstairs to make the beds

"Ok, go on up guys" said Ron

"James! Do not attempt to murder Al please!" exclaimed Harry

"Ugh fine!" said a frustrated James

Hermione came back down the stairs, and sat next to Ron on the sofa, Ron put his arm around her and Harry put his arm around Ginny

"So, have you got Al's letter saying what he needs for Hogwarts yet?" asked Hermione

"Nope, but they should be coming tomorrow, they'll probably arrive here, because Albus and Rose are here" said Ginny

"Ok, we can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow then, together, we can tell them more stories in Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron." Suggested Ron

"Ok then, I'm tired" yawned Hermione

"Go to bed then love" said Ron

"Ok, oh by the way, Ron, you totally had a crush on me when you saved me from the troll!" giggled Hermione as she kissed Ron on the cheek and went upstairs to bed

"Ya know, I'll go to bed to, I'm pretty tired" said Ginny getting up and leaving, kissing Harry on the cheek

"You know, I did have a tiny, tiny, tiny, tiny crush on her, just 'cause she was pretty smart, but I also sot of hated her." Ron told Harry

Harry laughed and said "Come on then, let's go up to bed"


	5. The Letters

**You Did WHAT?!**

**Chapter 5**

**The Letters**

"RON! ROSE! HUGO! HARRY! JAMES! ALBUS! LILY! ME AND GINNY MADE PANCAKES!" called Hermione, plating up some pancakes for everyone

"PAAAAAANCAAAAAAKES!" screamed Lily and Hugo, who came flying down the stairs and quickly sat at the table

"Ooooh pancakes YUM!" exclaimed Rose who skipped down the stairs happily

"JAMES!" screamed Albus from above

"What?" asked James innocently

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR!" screamed Albus

"I think pink is a good look for you!" laughed James

"JAMES! ALBUS! GET YOUR BUTTs DOWN HERE!" yelled Ginny

James came running down the stairs and ran behind his mother, then Albus flew down the stairs with pink hair, he was running down the hall when he tripped and fell

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed James

"Albus! What happened sweetie?" cried Ginny

"James used the Hair Changing Potion on me!" exclaimed Albus

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! How dare you do that to your brother?!" Ginny yelled furiously "Say sorry at once! Or you're grounded for 2 weeks!"

"Sorry Albus" mumbled James

"Good boy, Hermione do you have any hair changing potion?" asked Ginny

"Yeah, there's some in the medicine cabinet, in the bathroom, I'll get it now" said Hermione who hurried up the stairs the get it, on the way she knocked on the door to her and Ron's room and the door to the guest bedroom and yelled "WAKE UP!"

She retrieved the potion and brought it downstairs

"Here you go Al, rub it on your head and say 'Normal Colour' that should change it back" Hermione told her nephew, just as Ron and Harry came downstairs

"Dad, was there anyone you didn't like at Hogwarts?" questioned Hugo

"Actually there was, at the beginning of our first year there was this really annoying girl" said Ron

"Did you hex her?" giggled Hugo

"Nope" he pointed to Hermione "Me and Harry became best friends with her"

There was a tap at the kitchen window, Hermione opened it and a large tawny owl fluttered in it had 3 letters attached to it's leg, Professor McGonagall had changed the post system at Hogwarts and now they got their letters for what they needed after their acceptance letter, one was addressed to James, one to Albus and one to Rose. It had the Hogwarts crest on it

"Rosie! Albus! James! Your letters are here!" grinned Hermione as she hurried over and handed Rose, Albus and James

James tore open his second Hogwarts letter, read through the list and plonked it down next to him, Rose and Albus, however hesitated.

"Go on then" smiled Ginny

Rose and Albus tore open their letters simultaneously and read through their letters

"Give us a look then Rosie" said Ron

Rose handed him the letter, grinning from ear to ear

"Aww, my big girl's going to Hogwarts!" exclaimed Hermione as she wrapped Rose up in a big hug

"Alright then, let's get dressed and head down to Diagon Alley" yawned Harry

Rose and Albus pelted up the stairs, as fast as they could, Rose ran into her room and pulled on some jeans, and white T-Shirt and her denim jacket

"Mum? Could you brush out my hair for me?" called Rose

Hermione came into the room and grabbed a hairbrush, she pulled it through her daughters, auburn locks and said

"You have your fathers hair"

"No dad said I have your hair, the thickness of it, but his hair colour"

"I can't believe my little Rosie's going to Hogwarts!" exclaimed Hermione


End file.
